parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bodi (Shrek)
Vinnytovar's movie spoof of Shrek Cast *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Shrek *Red Ranger (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) as Shrek-In-Armor *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Donkey *Cora (Astro Boy; 2009) as Princess Fiona (Human) *Darma (Rock Dog) as Princess Fiona (Ogre) *Belson Noles (Clarence) as Lord Farquaad *Princess Luna (My Little Pony) as Dragon *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) as Pinocchio *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as The Big Bad Wolf *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy the Small Engine and James the Red Engine (Thomas & Friends) as The Three Little Pigs *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Gingy *Deadpool as Magic Mirror *Stormtroopers (Star Wars) as Farquaad's Guards *Kamen Rider Geiz (Kamen Rider Zi-O) as Monsieur Hood *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) as Little Red Riding Hood *Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) as Little Mermaid *Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) as King Harold (Human) *Chicken Little as King Harold (Frog) *Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) as Queen Lillian *Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) as Puss-in-Boots *Dora (DTE) as Fairy Godmother *King Orm/Ocean Master (Aquaman) as Prince Charming *Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) as Shrek (Human) *Bullseye (Toy Story 2) as Donkey (Horse) *Happy Tree Friends Characters as Dronkeys *Jude (Total Dramarama) as Artie *Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) as Merlin *Sticks (Sonic Boom) as Snow White *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) as Cinderella *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) as Sleeping Beauty *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Rapunzel *Baby Tails (Sonic), Young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) and Dorothy (101 Dalmatian Street) as Fergus, Farkle and Felicia *Glory (Rock Dog; OC) as Kitty Softpaws *Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) as Humpty Dumpty *Kano (Mortal Kombat) as Jack *Witch (Brave) as Jill *Ultra of Mother (Ultraman Series) as Mother Goose *Rex Dangervest (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) as Rumpelstiltskin *Arthur (Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet) as Fifi Gallery Bodi looks a poster.png|Bodi as Shrek Buster-red.png|Red Ranger as Shrek-In-Armor Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Donkey Cora.jpg|Cora as Princess Fiona (Human) Darma says idea.png|Darma as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Belson.png|Belson Noles as Lord Farquaad IMG_0675.PNG|Princess Luna as Dragon Robin.png|Robin as Pinocchio Humphrey.png|Humphrey as Big Bad Wolf 617292-thomas-and-friends.jpg|Thomas, Percy and James as Three Little Pigs Gumball Random Pic.png|Gumball Watterson as Gingy Deadpool.png|Deadpool as The Magic Mirror Wreck it Ralph 2 stormtroopers.PNG|Stormtroopers as Lord Farquaad's Guards GEIZ_again.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz as Monsieur Hood Gwen (Ben 10 (2016)).jpeg|Gwen Tennyson as Little Red Riding Hood Bianca (short).png|Bianca as Little Mermaid Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as King Harold (Human) Chicken Little the Brave One.png|Chicken Little as King Harold (Frog) Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita Radcliffe as Queen Lillian Angus Scattergood.png|Angus Scattergood as Puss In Boots Evil Dora.png|Dora as The Fairy Godmother Timon and Pumbaa Scared King Orm.png|King Orm/Ocean Master as Prince Charming Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Shrek (Human) Bullseye.jpg|Bullseye as Donkey (Horse) 1495710552.png|Happy Tree Friends Characters as Dronkeys TDR_Jude.png|Jude as Artie Hugh neutron jimmy neutron.png|Hugh Neutron as Merlin Sticks-the-Badger.png|Sticks as Snow White Kitana_MKX_Render.png|Kitana as Cinderella Lisa_Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Sleeping Beauty URSULA.jpg|Ursula as Rapunzel Baby Miles Tails Prower.png|Baby Tails, Zootopia young nick wilde by giuseppedirosso-da3f6vf.jpg|Young Nick Wilde Dorothy.png|and Dorothy as Fergus, Farkle and Felicia Rex dangervest lego movie 2.png|Rex Dangervest as Rumplestiltskin Arthur Barracuda.png|Arthur as Fifi the Goose rockin_two_piece_by_glory_18_dcyaot3-pre.png|Glory as Kitty Softpaws SML Jeffy.png|Jeffy as Humpty Dumpty Kano MK11.png|Kano as Jack Witch.jpg|Witch as Jill Ultra of Mother.jpg|Ultra of Mother as Mother Goose Parts #Bodi (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits/(All Star) #Bodi (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Car #Bodi (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple. #Bodi (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors #Bodi (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Belson Noles/Deadpool the Magic Superhero #Bodi (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome To Duloc #Bodi (Shrek) Part 7 - Animals are Like Onions #Bodi (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing The Bridge #Bodi.(Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Princess Luna #Bodi (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Cora #Bodi (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Princess Luna #Bodi (Shrek) Part 12 - Bodi Removes His Power Ranger Helmet #Bodi (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp #Bodi (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars #[[Bodi (Shrek) Part 15 - Lord Belson Noles fantasizes Princess Cora/Belson Noles's The V's Hellfire.|Bodi (Shrek) Part 15 - Lord Belson Noles fantasizes Princess Cora/Belson Noles's The V's '''Hellfire.]] #[[Bodi (Shrek) Part 16 - Monseuir Kamen Rider Geiz|Bodi (Shrek) Part 16 - Monseuir '''Kamen Rider Geiz]] #Bodi (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading To Duloc (My Beloved Monster and Me) #Bodi (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner. #Bodi (Shrek) Part 19 - Lightning McQueen Discovers The Princess' Secret #Bodi (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Lord Belson Noles's Proposal Wedding/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) #Bodi (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For #Bodi (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset #Bodi (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending (I'm a Believer) #Bodi (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Scenes Bodi removes his Red Ranger Helmet to reveal his face.png Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Vinnytovar